1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control device or self controlled robotic device used for traversing an apparatus for working on a surface while adhering to the surface through suctions cups.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote controlled devices and robots are used in remote, hazardous or difficult to reach areas in which operations are performed. The traction device for such robots and remote control devices enables climbing a vertical wall or traversing a ceiling. Such devices are useful in non-destructive testing and of interest in the aircraft industry, in particular.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,404,464 to Imus et al discloses a traction device having a continuous traction belt provided on a pair of opposing rollers in which the traction belt includes openings such that a vacuum may be applied through the traction belt enabling the apparatus to cling to a working surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,617 discloses a traction unit that is able to traverse compound curves and surfaces having suction cups that enable the apparatus to adhere and release from the surface as the traction unit moves across a surface.